degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane- Season 1 Episode 19- Erase This
Main Plot: Traylor/Lila/Jayden/Regina (At JavaStar) Traylor: Chicks are crazy. Jayden: I know. I think Regina wants me. Traylor: Dude, I thought she hated your guts because you dumped her. Plus she's probably doing this to spite Lila! Jayden: She always tries one upping her. Traylor: Yeah. Jayden: Speaking of Lila. You gonna tell her it's not gonna happen? Traylor: Yeah. But she's sensitive. Jayden: So that's our plan. I'll reject Regina's offer and you let Lila down easily. Traylor: Sounds good enough. Jayden: And yeah makes sense though she hates all of us especially Lila. Traylor: Bitch. Jayden: I know right? (They cling their mugs together and drink thier coffee) Opening Sub Plot: Jayley/Ariana (The next day at school) (Nolan and Jayley are making out by a locker) Nolan: Why are you joining this club again? Jayley: I didn't join man before so. Nolan: But it's journalism! Jayley: Do you hate it or something? Nolan: The head of journalism is Ariana Bass. Jayley: So? Nolan: So? She's dating Christian Masterson. That butt face you dumped a smoothie on. Jayley: I'll still talk to her. Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (At Blaise's. Tyrone and Blaise are making out) Tyrone: Hey girl. Blaise: Right here. Tyrone: Wanna go out with me? Blaise: What? Tyrone: Go out with me? Blaise: We are going out. Tyrone: But on a date. Blaise: For real? Tyrone: Yeah. Blaise: Ok. How about the movies? Tyrone Ok. Blaise: Great. Main Plot: Traylor/Lila/Jayden/Regina (The next day at school Traylor and Jayden come up to Lila) Traylor: Hey. Jayden: Hey Lila. Lila: Hi guys. (Regina approaches them) Regina: Jayden. Oh it's you. Lila: The sound of your voice really grosses out my baby. Regina: Well you shouldn't have gotten knocked up! Lila: Ever heard of accidents? Regina: Whatever. (Traylor pulls Lila aside) Traylor: It's not gonna happen. Lila: Huh? Traylor: There's someone else, she's an older girl. Lila: Oh my god! I am so stupid! Traylor: No. Lila: Yeah I am! Damn it! Ugh! Traylor: It'll be ok. Sub Plot: Jayley/Ariana (In the cafeteria) Jayley: I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right. She doesn't want me. Nolan: Really? (Aqua and Autumn sit with them) Aqua: What's going on? Jayley: I got rejected by journalism. Aqua: It's probably a virgin only thing. Autumn: Aqua! Jayley: Well do you know her boyfriend? Aqua: What? Jayley: Christian. Aqua: Oh him. Autumn: You're better off without them. Nolan: She's got a p oint. Jayley: You know what? I am. Aqua: That's a good girl. Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (At the movies) Tyrone: Worst movie ever. Blaise: You only say that cause it was a romance movie. (Blaise takes a piece of popcorn) Blaise: Open up. Tyrone: Ahhh. (Blaise feeds Tyrone popcorn) Tyrone: Do it again! Blaise: Are you sure? Tyrone: Yeah! Blaise: Really? Tyrone: Girl don't play! Blaise: I got something better. (Blaise kisses Tyrone) J.D.: Ty! Cullen: Isn't that the dumb blonde? Blaise: Ty! Cullen: Let's bounce. Tyrone: Ok! (Tyrone leaves) Main Plot: Traylor/Lila/Jayden/Regina (At Regina's. Regina comes to the door and answers) Regina: Jayden. I should probably change. Jayden: No, you're fine. Regina: Have a seat. (They sit on the couch) Jayden: Lemme be honest. Regina: So is this about us? Jayden: Yeah us is never gonna happen. Regina: What?! Jayden: Yeah. Regina: You can't possibly still be in love with Lila. She dumped you. Jayden: That's none of your business whether I love her or not! I see that now you're just doing this out of spite and to make her miserable! Regina: Well you do know I don't like her or her friends! Jayden: Well I don't like you. Regina: Maybe I won't take you back cause you're an idiot who got his girlfriend pregnant! Jayden: Whatever, I'm outta here. (Jayden leaves) Sub Plot: Jayley/Ariana (The next week at school. Jayley slams Ariana's locker) Jayley: Hey! Ariana: Hey yourself. Jayley: Don't play innocent! One of the journalism members said there were a few spots left. You lied! Ariana: Well look. Maybe it is the fact that you and my boyfriend don't like eachother. But that's over. Jayley: Well you don't seem to like me too well either. Ariana: Ok fine! I don't need you. Jayley: To be fair it's his fault he was messing with my boyfriend too and so were his stupid friends! Ariana: What?! They're not friends! Jayley: Anymore! Ariana: Just go. Jayley: Gladly, cause at least I have my sanity. Third Plot: Tyrone/Blaise (Blaise finds Tyrone at her locker) Blaise: Ty. Hey. Tyrone: Look Blaise I'm sorry I ditched you but you know those are my friends. Blaise: And what you have two seperate lives? One with sports and the other with with your girlfriend? Tyrone: Well I did alot of thinking I choose you. Blaise: For reals? Tyrone: For real. Blaise: Ty stop with the ego though. People hate you more. Tyrone: Ego? Blaise: Be a little more like Christian. Tyrone: A bagoot? Blaise: No. A good boyfriend. Tyrone: I can do that. (Tyrone and Blaise kiss) Main Plot: Traylor/Lila/Jayden/Regina (Jayden comes up to Lila) Lila: So Traylor isn't into me anymore. Jayden: Sorry Lila. Lila: I'm sorry for you. Regina tried to get back with you. Jayden: Outta spite. Lila: I cannot stand that bitch. Jayden: Same here. Lila: Do you think we might have another chance? Jayden: Maybe. If we can repeat the past. Lila: I gotta go. (Lila walks up to Moon) Moon: So? Lila: I don't want him to know I'm still in love with him. Moon: Oh my god. Category:Blog posts